Grand Alliance Military Council
"It is the calm before the storm; time given to us by the Light in order to prepare for the darkness ahead. Now, more than ever, we must come together as soldiers of the realm, so as to instill within the subjects of all nations the reassurance of their safety, for such is the nature of our duty--to defend the weak in times of peril, and such peril is but a wind's breath from where we stand." :~ Dame Shendla Silvertongue About the Grand Alliance Military Council Formed during the tentative peace agreed between the Alliance and Horde, the Grand Alliance Military Council -- often referred to as the 'Grand Council' -- is comprised of a unified coalition of Alliance leaders and their respective military divisions. The Council convenes monthly in the interest of protecting Alliance assets, and providing aid to all active war fronts as demand dictates. '''' Membership In order to join the Grand Council, an Order must first submit a formal petition during a meeting of the Grand Council, the times and dates of which can be found on public notices throughout the various cities and towns of Alliance territories. A petitioner must provide the Council with the following information: The Order's name, its leadership, its military strength, and any current campaigns it is currently involved with, so as to avoid conflict with the Grand Council's own interests. Policies and Procedures The Council convenes twice monthly when not otherwise engaged with a campaign. During such downtime, meetings are a relaxed and informal affair; granting members the opportunity to discuss their own campaigns and events, anything they believe to be of relevant interest to the Council as a whole. During these times, a member may put forth a plea for aid in their own Order's endeavours, and a dscussion of its merits and downfalls is typically followed by a vote on who of the Council would be interested in granting aid to the Order. None are obligated to assist in these requests for aid, although it is strongly encouraged in order to foster a more supportive community. Campaigns presented by the High Command are not voted upon, as it is a requirement to joining that all members of the Council must answer the call to war. An Order may only opt out of a campaign with proof provided that the campaign conflicts with their own schedule/interests. ((OOC clarification: Campaigns are scheduled once a month, and it is in the interests of the Grand Council's story as a whole that all members contribute to the planning of said campaigns, and its participation. )) Hierarchy * High Command (Those who head the GAMC) * Council (The heads of the groups that make up the GMAC which can rise to High Command depending on the current events/situations) * Secondary Leaders (Officers of the Council, representing individual guilds and assisting in the coordination of events) * Member (Members of guilds associated with the GAMC) Events Return to the Dark Portal Category:Organizations Category:RP-PvP Category:Alliance Organizations